<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Great Horizons by Wizardry2263</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218920">Great Horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardry2263/pseuds/Wizardry2263'>Wizardry2263</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Deputy Richie, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Multi, Sheriff Bill, Wild West AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardry2263/pseuds/Wizardry2263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Eddie Kaspbrak moves too Horizons to start a new life at the behest of his oldest friend Beverly. There he meets a few new people and decides to give frontier living a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Great Horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the Poly Losers club fic exchange and is my first fanfic ever. Hopefully I did the job well enough. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just beginning to set as the wagon rolled past the boundary of Horizons. Looking out the window, Eddie smiled at the small town that was going to become his home. He had been terrified when he started his journey out to this small town across the Mississippi, but he knew it was the only way to escape the toxic clutches of his mother. Being treated as sickly for years grew tiresome when Eddie was told that he wasn’t actually sick at all. Luckily, the doctor who finally ignored Sonia and told Eddie he was quite alright went the extra mile. He helped Eddies for years and trained him in how to be a doctor.</p>
<p>However, the next step was all Eddie. After Sonia tried to foist wife after wife on him to once again get her claws in his life Eddie knew enough was enough. Finding out that his old friend Beverly had escaped to Horizons gave him hope of getting away. When he received a letter in their old code telling him about the freedom she had found after escaping her father and coming to a place far far away from New York Eddie knew he had to go. So he packed a bag and took his savings and fled New York to try and become a doctor out in the great frontier. </p>
<p>Now at the end of his journey Eddie was starting to feel some glimmers of doubt, yeah he had successfully traveled here but what if this wasn’t going to work. He was never the most confident and now there weren’t any of things he was used to, like electricity or indoor toilets. In the beginning it seemed like a grand adventure where he could do some real good, but now he just felt small and unsure. The carriage stopped at the saloon in town, called the Clubhouse, and when Eddie stepped out he saw one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. He was taller than Eddie and looked like statues Eddie had seen in museums, but it was even better cause he was real.<br/>
“You’re Edward Kaspbrak right? The new Doctor?”</p>
<p>“Umm… Yeah, I mean yes. Hello, hi please just call me Eddie.” Great, he sounded like an idiot to the most attractive man he had ever seen. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s great to hear. Frankly, the people in this town don’t appreciate people who stand too much on formality. It’s a pleasure to meet you by the way,  Ben Hanscom.”<br/>
Eddie ook the offered hand and was struck by how callused it was. Growing up Eddie had only ever shook the hands of people who didn’t really work hard for what they did and had never felt a hand so rough. A thrill went down Eddie’s spine as he thought about what those hands could do to him. </p>
<p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eddie let go of Ben’s hand, “Do you happen to know where Miss Beverly Marsh is? She’s an old friend and she wrote that she was going to start setting up my office for me.” </p>
<p>Ben smiled “I think she’s closer than you think.”</p>
<p>Eddie was confused for a few moments until he felt something crash into him from behind. Spinning around Eddie felt the arms around him tighten as he saw the face of Beverly Marsh for the first time in years. Eddie’s arms reached around Bev and spun her around laughing.<br/>
Back on the ground Bev grabbed Eddie’s face in her hand and looked at him. “I’m so glad to see you. How was the trip? Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything to eat or drink?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine Bev. The trip was long but seeing you has made it worth it.” Eddie smiled as memories flowed of Bev from their childhood together, but the difference between this Bev and the girl in his memory was obvious.  Bev was smiling and had a comfort in her body Eddie had never seen her have before, even when they snuck off together away from the prying eyes of their respective tormentors. Eddie took Bev’s hands from his face and held them as he felt tears start to burn in the back of his throat. “I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>Bev’s eyes grew watery as she pulled Eddie in for another hug. Pulling away Bev dragged Eddie into the Clubhouse Saloon, “C’mon, let’s get you something to eat and drink. Ben can you take Eddie’s suitcases over to the office.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Bev. No… Ahhh thank you Mr. Hanscom, please be careful with the red chest!” Eddie called as Bev dragged him into the saloon. “God Bev, why are you still so much stronger than me.”  Bev just laughed as she sat him down at the bar and walked behind it.</p>
<p>“Because I’ve lived out here for a year now and you’ve never lifted anything heavier than your luggage.”</p>
<p>“Not true, I once lifted a patient from the floor to their bed.”</p>
<p>“By yourself?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much.”</p>
<p>Bev smiled “Okay, so what does ‘pretty much’ mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that I tried and then couldn’t so the patient’s 14 year old son had to help me.” Eddie admitted while looking into his drink. Bev laughed as she leaned over the bar to give Eddie another hug. </p>
<p>“Okay I have to stay here but Mike can take you over to the office and you can set everything up for your office. Come back here tonight there are a bunch of people I want to introduce you to. Okay?”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded at Bev before he turned around and was met with the sight of another handsome man. While not as muscular as Ben this man was taller, with an even better smile. As Eddie offered to shake the man’s hand, he smiled “Well, you must be the new doctor that Bev has been ceaselessly talking about?” </p>
<p>	“I would guess that would have to be me.” Eddie responded blushing. It was hard not to when a man that beautiful smiled at him. “You’re able to lead me to the doctor’s office?”</p>
<p>	“Yep so just follow me, Ben should have all your luggage set up there.” Mike walked out of the saloon while Eddie followed. As they walked Mike pointed out important places in the town, the bank, the post office, and general store. Eddie was looking around quickly trying to make sure he didn’t miss anything. “That building over there is my stable if you ever need to rent a horse for an emergency or anything I’ll set you up.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t think that will happen.” Mike glanced curiously at him as Eddie spoke. “I don’t know how to ride a horse so I don’t think that trying during an emergency would be the right choice.” Deliberately looking away from Mike Eddie kept walking, once again feeling like he had made the wrong choice.</p>
<p>	Suddenly Eddie felt an arm around his shoulder, “Well, well, well who is this little guy Mike? Is he a new stable hand, or possibly a person just in from out of town who has been enraptured by just how attractive you are. Thus, he has decided to become your lover and follow you around town like a puppy.” Mike burst out in laughter as Eddie looked into the face of the person who was dangling off of him. He was tall and lanky, With skin even paler than Eddie’s which was surprising since there was so little shade in this town. His curly black hair looked like a halo around his head, but what really struck Eddie was the look in his eyes. Unrestrained joy, the man looked like he was having fun. Eddie couldn't remember the last time anyone he saw looked that way. He loved being a doctor but when he saw people it was rare they were having fun, and the people he knew in New York never really seemed that happy especially around his mother. </p>
<p>	Eddie ducked out from under the arm and stood face to face with the stranger, “My name is Edward Kaspbrak, I’m the new doctor in town and I would appreciate it if you never mentioned my love again.” Eddie’s glare intensified as the man started laughing. “I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing and introduce yourself.”</p>
<p>	“Damn, Bev’s stories did not do you justice little man. She said you could be fiery, but I wasn’t expecting someone who’s so angry while still being so polite. Since you asked so nicely, I’m Richie Tozier, one of the deputies here in town. So, if there’s ever anything that scares you in the middle of the night I would be more than happy to come over and keep you safe.” Richie looked Eddie up and down hungrily. Eddie blushed redder than he ever had before, never before had someone so blatantly looked at Eddie that way, as if he was desirable. Frankly, Eddie really didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>	“Okay Richie, it’s time for me to continue my tour, we need Eddie to set up his office just in case anyone needs him.” Mike grabbed Eddie’s hand and started taking him away from Richie. “We’ll see you later okay?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah I get it. I guess I’m just last week’s news now.” Richie called as Eddie looked back at him. Mike just laughed at Richie’s words and brought Eddie closer to his side. </p>
<p>	“Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous whenever he’s not the center of attention. That’s why he can sometimes say ridiculous things.” Mike assured Eddie quickly.</p>
<p>	“Is he really a deputy in this town? How does crime ever get stopped if he’s like that?”</p>
<p>	“He knows when to be serious, plus he’s a good investigator. Bill protects the town but it’s Richie who makes sure the outlaws get brought to justice.” Mike laughed at Eddie’s skeptical look. “It’s true! He might be loud and brash but if you’ve lost something go to Richie and he’ll find it.”</p>
<p>	“Who’s the Bill that you mentioned?”</p>
<p>	“Bill Denbrough, he’s the sheriff in town, and also probably one of the best gunslingers in the whole state. Plus, he’s one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet. If you decide you want to learn to ride Bill would be a good person to ask.” Eddie thought about what Mike had said while they walked the last of the way to his new office. When they arrived Eddie Saw ben Sitting on the porch with another man. This guy was shorter than Mike and Ben, but it was very clear he was the one telling Ben what to do. </p>
<p>	“No Ben, the clothes chests need to go upstairs. The red chest is obviously full of medical supplies so leave down here.” As Ben got to work fulfilling his orders Mike jogged over to give  him a hand. “You must be the new doctor. It's so nice to meet you. We desperately needed someone, the sheriff’s office had been handling first aid and frankly, I think the townspeople were going insane.”</p>
<p>	“I can’t imagine Mr. Tozier has the best bedside manner.” Eddie was shocked as the man’s serious face broke out into a big grin.</p>
<p>	“No Richie is pretty much an acquired taste. I’m Stanley Uris by the way, I own the general store.” Stan was so pretty, in a way that was very different from the other people he had met in town. “I’ve done my best to get everything set up for you. I used to help out the old doctor from time to time, so I’ve set it up similar to how he had it but if you need to change it Ben, Mike, and I can help.”</p>
<p>	Eddie walked into the office and took a look around. There was a small waiting room with a bigger room off to the side. Eddie entered the exam room and saw that it was well stocked and highly organized. “Did you set all this up yourself?” Eddie asked as he walked around the space. </p>
<p>“Yeah I figured if everything had a place it would be easier for you to get started. I know that helps me at the store.”</p>
<p>“Why weren’t you administering the first aid if you helped out the old doctor?” Eddie inquired, Really looking at Stan’s face for the first time.  </p>
<p>Blushingly Stan responded, “I helped out with administrative stuff and organizing. I’m not great with blood, in fact I’m actually rather bad with it so Richie and Bill had to take over the treating people.”</p>
<p>Glancing out the window Eddie responded, “I understand, plenty of people I know can’t stand the site of blood. Hell even I used to have struggles with it.” Outside Eddie saw Mike and Ben standing close to each other. They seemed to have moved everything inside and were taking a short rest. They were leaning on each other and smiling, Eddie had seen two men be so intimate together before. Thinking back, Eddie didn’t think he had ever seen a man and a woman look so intimate. Eddie felt a small ache in his chest looking at something he didn’t think he would ever have. Stan followed Eddie’s gaze and coughed loudly dragging Eddie’s attention back toward him. </p>
<p>“So, is the room to your liking or should we get those two layabouts to do some more work?”</p>
<p>Grinning Eddie took in the look of mirth on Stan’s face, “No, the room is perfect any adjustments will come after I’ve seen a few patients. But if you are able could you lead me over to your store? I need to pick up some essentials and I think I need a better pair of shoes.”</p>
<p>Stan snorted as he took in Eddie’s feet, “Yeah those are going to last about a week and a half. Come along I can get you some better shoes and boots too. Plus the things you’ll need to stock your kitchen.” Exiting Stan grabbed Eddie’s hat and put it on his head as they got outside. “Hey you two, Eddie and I are going to get some supplies for him at the general store. Do either of you need anything set aside?”</p>
<p>	“Yes could you set aside some butter and bullets for me? I’ll be by later to pick them up.” Stan nodded at Ben and sent a quizzical look at Mike, who just shook his head. Walking away Eddie realized how quick Stan was. </p>
<p>Struggling to keep up Eddie asked, “What could someone need Butter and bullets for?”</p>
<p>“Knowing Ben, he probably wants to bake something with the butter. The bullets are probably for going hunting. Ben can’t aim a pistol at all but he’s great with a rifle.”</p>
<p>“Does everyone in town know how to shoot?”</p>
<p>“Probably not everyone but most people do, it’s a good skill to have if you want to make sure you’re safe. There are a lot of little critters that scurry away if you can scare them with a gunshot.”</p>
<p>	Eddie sighed, getting nervous about all the skills he seemed to lack to be the doctor in this town, “You don’t happen to know anyone who can teach me?”</p>
<p>“Oh there are plenty of people who would be willing to help you learn. Off the top of my head I know that Bev, Mike, Bill, or myself would be willing. Like I said, Ben can only really shoot a rifle and Richie gets distracted too easily to be an effective teacher.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Bev can shoot?” Eddie had always known Bev was tough, she had to be, but the idea of her with a gun was wild to him. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, she’s the best shot in town. Her and Bill have competed in the county fair 3 times now. She always wins accuracy and he wins speed, it’s actually kind of cool to watch. Especially when Richie also competes cause he loses spectacularly.”</p>
<p>“You don’t really seem to like Richie.”</p>
<p>Stan laughed, shaking his head, “That’s because if he knew how much I liked him he would be even more annoying. Once Bev admitted that she thought Richie was smart and he talked about it for days, bragging about how smart he was. So, I make sure to keep his ego in check as much as possible.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense. He seems like the over-excitable type.”</p>
<p>Eddie watched as Stan’s face turned surprisingly red and he looked away, “Yeah he’s definitely full of energy.” Eddie pondered Stan’s reaction as Stan opened a door. “Here’s the store foodstuffs are on the first floor, Wares and clothes on the second and guns are stored in a locker out back. I think I know what shoes will work for you. Why don’t you grab the food you need.”</p>
<p>Eddies wandered around picking out the supplies he would need for his first week in town. Eddie wasn’t a great cook but he had some skill, and at least knew how to not mess up simple things. He made sure to pick out all his essentials and set them on the counter. “Okay here’s a better pair of shoes that will stand up to the dust and road better than yours will. Plus a pair of boots, you’ll need these if it gets muddy.” Stan came downstairs holding two boxes, “You should make sure to try these, making sure they work and all, you know?” </p>
<p>“Right of course,” Eddie started taking off his shoes as he grabbed one of the boxes “these look like they’re the right size.”</p>
<p>“I was guessing but I think you’re right.” After some one footed hopping Eddie managed to get the boot Stan had picked on. Stan whistled, “Well now you look like a real cowboy.” Eddie laughed at Stan’s compliment, but when their eyes met Eddie thought he saw a flash of something he didn’t recognize. </p>
<p>“Well if you say so. I’m not sure though.”</p>
<p>“You should wear them tonight. They need to be broken in and you don’t want to do that the first time you need them.”</p>
<p>Eddie nodded at Stan's words. “You’re going to be at the party tonight?”</p>
<p>Stan nodded, “Yeah, Bev invited me, she has been so excited for you to arrive it’s crazy. The way she tells it, you were the only good part of her life in New York and now that you’re here I think she just wants all of her favorite people in one place.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re one of her favorite people?” Eddie asked teasingly. Stan just smirked at Eddie, with a very pleased look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Definitely. In fact, I would go so far to say thatI’m her very favorite.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know I might just have to give you a run for your money there Stan.” Stan smiled as Eddie said that and looked Eddie up and down.</p>
<p>“In those boots you might even have a chance,” Stan said with a wink. Walking around the counter Stan looked at all of Eddie’s selections and started boxing them up.</p>
<p>“How much do I owe you?”</p>
<p>“For this nothing.”</p>
<p>“What, for all of this? No. Stan I insist you have to let me pay, it’s too much.”</p>
<p>“No really Eddie, it’s fine. You are just getting started here and will have plenty to pay for coming up soon.”</p>
<p>“Stan I really don’t feel comfortab-”</p>
<p>“How about this,” Stan leaned a little over the counter into Eddie’s space, “you can give me a physical when you're set up just to make sure I’m all healthy.”</p>
<p>Eddie gulped looking into Stan big brown eyes struck by how pretty they were. Eddie wasn’t sure if he was being flirted with but, if it wasn’t a joke Eddie was certainly interested. Breaking eye contact Eddie stammered, “Oh sure that seems fair, I would be more than happy to give you a physical. In fact, I should make that a priority soon. No one in town has had one in a while I assume.” </p>
<p>Stan leaned back “Oh definitely, people will be very happy with a competent doctor again.”</p>
<p>“I should get these back to my office and make sure that everything is set up okay. I look forward to seeing you later tonight Stan.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure you know the way back?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure I mean I have to start trying eventually, right?” Eddie Grabbed his boxes as he headed for the door.</p>
<p>“See you tonight,” Stan called out as Eddie left. As he was walking Eddie started to realize that on his walk with Stan he wasn’t the most attentive. The town wasn’t big and he knew his office was on the outskirts but, Eddie started to worry he was heading the wrong way. </p>
<p>Eddie heard a voice behind him, “I cannot believe that you two left him alone with Stan. The only person who flirts more is Richie and San is actually good at it.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not our best choice but we were distracted okay? Plus you know how hard it is to get Stan to do anything he doesn’t want.” Realizing that voice was Ben, Eddie turned around.</p>
<p>“Ben! Thank goodness, I’m not sure I know where I’m going.” Eddie saw Ben approaching with a shorter man with a silver pin on his shirt. Eddie assumed this was the famous Sheriff Bill. Ben jogged up and took one of the boxes out of Eddie’s arms, while Bill Stuck out his hand for Eddie to shake.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Kaspbrak. I’m honored that you were willing to come help out our little town. I’m the sheriff Bill Denbrough”</p>
<p>“Oh no the pleasure is all mine sheriff. I was looking for a new adventure and it seems that Horizons was willing to have me.”</p>
<p>“Please call me Bill, the only people who call me sheriff are the ones who I throw in jail.”</p>
<p>“Of course, but then no more Dr. Kaspbrak from you either, just Eddie.” Eddie realized that he was still shaking Bill's hand and let go. Blushing Eddie let go , but he thought he also saw a blush on the sheriff’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Oh you said you were a little lost?”</p>
<p>“Yes I’m not positive I’m heading in the right direction.”</p>
<p>Ben cut in, “Actually you were right on the mark Eddie. You would probably have seen your office in a few more steps.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s a relief.”</p>
<p>Bill took a second box from Eddie’s hand smiling, “How about a little police escort just make sure we don’t lose our new doctor before he starts?” </p>
<p>“Thank you Bill. Oh, and you too Ben.” Ben just smiled as the three set off making small talk as they finished the short walk to Eddie’s office. As the three men put down all of the supplies Eddie thanked the two for their help.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it Eddie, it was our pleasure.” Ben smirked at Bill’s response.</p>
<p>“Plus,” Ben added “Bev has told everyone in town that if they don’t help you all their drinks cost double.” Eddie blushed at this information.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s why you helped Ben. To make sure your drinks didn’t get more expensive.” Ben blushed at Bill’s words as Eddie looked between the two curiously. Reading the question on  Eddie’s face Bill answered, “Ben and Bev own the saloon together, even Bev can’t make Ben pay for a drink he already owns. There are plenty of other ways for Bev to make Ben pay, I’m sure.” Bill had a cheshire grin on his face as Ben’s face became tomato red.</p>
<p>“Whatever the reason, thank you Ben.” Eddie laid a hand on Ben’s arm as he spoke hoping to calm the other man down but his face just got redder.</p>
<p>“Well, Bill and I should get going. We’ll see you tonight Eddie. Bev will be around to pick you up soon.” Hastily grabbing Bill's upper arm, Ben and Bill left Eddie’s office. Looking out his front window Eddie saw Ben’s face in his hands as Bill laughed with an arm around his shoulders. Eddie even thought he saw Bill give Ben a kiss on his cheek. Shaking his head Eddie started to put everything away and changed into a cleaner outfit for tonight. Realizing he didn’t need to be in a full suit, Eddie decided on wearing a shirt and vest that matched his new boots. By the time Eddie was finished getting ready he heard a knock on his door.</p>
<p>	Bev strode in as soon as the door was open, “Well it looks like everyone did their part to make sure this place was livable.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I’ve had plenty of help but I guess that's just to make sure no one gets on your bad side.” Bev laughed at Eddie's light accusation, “I can’t believe you threatened people to be my friend Bev, am I that hopeless to you?”</p>
<p>	“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure your transition was easy, and that if people crossed you they were crossing me too. Besides I didn’t want a person to be on the end of a Kaspbrak freak out until you had proven you were a good doctor.”</p>
<p>	“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>	“Remember when you punched a man who wouldn’t leave me alone at a party, while cursing him out to high heaven.”</p>
<p>	Eddie looked away from Bev and muttered, “Possibly.”</p>
<p>	Bev just laughed as she linked arms with Eddie, “C’mon we’re going to be late and it is truly bad for both the host and guest of honor to arrive at their party late.” Rolling his eyes Eddie followed Bev’s lead and headed back to the Clubhouse Saloon.</p>
<p>	“By the way, I heard that you have Ben wrapped around your finger. Living in sin and owning a saloon, how scandalous.” Bev just grinned and started walking a little faster.</p>
<p>	“Then you understand my hurry that man is far too nice to be left in charge, and too handsome to be left alone.” Eddie laughed as he and Bev headed into the bar. Eddie had been expecting a big crowd but inside all he saw was Mike, Bill and Stan playing a game of cards, while Richie seemed to be bothering Ben at the bar. Richie’s eyes lit up as he saw Eddie and Bev enter.</p>
<p>	“Eds it's so lovely to see you again.” Bev laughed as Eddie groaned. Richie bounded over and held a drink out to Eddie. “I hope this drink can make up for impropriety earlier. I just never know what to do when I see a person as cute as you.” While Eddie thought Stan and Bill might be flirting Richie very clearly was. “You know it’s your first day in town and you’ve already made a big impression. I don’t think I've ever seen Ben as red as after you thanked him.”</p>
<p>	“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>	“Oh I ran into Bill and Ben coming back from your office and Ben was red faced talking about how cute you were.” Richie’s smile was huge as he leaned into Eddie, “In fact, I think I know exactly why he was feeling that way.” </p>
<p>	Eddie rolled his eyes, “I think you’ve had one to many to drink Deputy.”</p>
<p>“Ooh Deputy, that’s hot could you call me that in bed?” Eddie choked on his drink as Richie said that. Looking at Richie’s smile Eddie could almost believe that he was really asking that. Looking toward Bev for a rescue Eddie saw Stan curling a finger in Bev’s hair while she smiled sweetly at him. Eddie was growing confused. He thought that Bev was with Ben, but now he was seeing her act like a couple with Stan and Ben had been flustered by Eddie. What was going on?</p>
<p>	“Stan told you this was a party for Bev’s favorite people, right?” At Eddie’s nod Richie continued, “Well Bev told the five of us about you, and your history with her. She loves you and I know you love her otherwise you wouldn’t be here. We love her too, and we love each other.” Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes grew soft as he glanced over at Bill and Mike having an arm wrestling contest. “None of us want to make Bev choose between people she loves and she loves you. So, if you’ll have us, we want to try loving you too.”</p>
<p>	 Eddie’s mind was racing as he thought about what Richie had said “But you don’t know me.”</p>
<p>Richie looked Eddie in the eyes, “Yeah but from what Bev’s said you’re a good person, and you're certainly an entertaining one. So, you should think about it. Making the six of us your home here in Horizons.” Richie’s hand reached up and started to cup Eddie’s face tilting it up, Eddie watched as Richie started to lean down and close his eyes. Eddie closed his eyes too as he felt Richie kiss him. It wasn’t like when Eddie had kissed Bev it was new and fun and intoxicating. When Richie pulled back Eddie looked around and saw that all eyes were on them. Eddie giggled at all the attention.</p>
<p>“We all get a turn right? Cause I want a kiss too.” Eddie blushed at Ben’s words as Mike walked up to Eddie.</p>
<p>“May I?” Mike asked. Eddie nodded quickly as Mike kissed him. So on it went, Eddie kissed each person in the saloon and certainly realized that if these people were willing to take a chance on him then he could certainly take a chance on them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hoped you like it. I might write more in this series so if you liked it let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>